Experimentation
by Nugar
Summary: "Hey, Naruto, do you want to come over to a quiet room in the hospital and 'experiment' with me?" Sakura asked coyly. Naruto, naturally, agreed.


Experimentation

"You know, Sakura, when you said you wanted me to come down here and 'experiment' with you, I thought you meant like… anal," Naruto complained, strapped face up and naked on the swiveling operating table.

Sakura pressed a vial of murky liquid into a single tube vibrocentrifuge for several seconds, then eyed the four newly separated layers critically. "I don't know what gave you that idea," she said, half distracted.

"Perhaps it was the way you made little air 'quotation marks' when you said the word experiment and rubbed up against me," Naruto replied. Since he was strapped down tight, he wasn't actually able to make air quotes, but the tone was clear in his voice.

"Purely your imagination," she dismissed, carefully drawing each layer off in turn with a series of syringes.

"Nevertheless, I can't help but feel misled."

"Oh, don't worry, Naruto-chan. My hero always gets a happy ending with me," she said, pausing to give him a kiss.

"Yes, I love you too, Sakura-chan," Naruto replied, happy to get the kiss, yet doubt remained in his voice. "Still, is the bondage and needleplay really necessary?"

She smiled sweetly at him as she swirled a deep violet liquid in a tapered flask. "Think of it as payback for all the times you skimped on the foreplay."

Naruto was silent for about five minutes. Since, despite his best efforts, everything he knows about sex he learned from Jiraiya, who took considerable pride in his seduction abilities, Naruto has never actually skimped on the foreplay. This bought Sakura blessed silence for the tricky part that could possibly result in death for Naruto, or even her, actually. Though it was kinda risky, there's not actually anything in medicine that isn't, so Sakura simply mitigated the risks to the best of her ability and overcame as she always does.

"When?" Naruto asked finally.

"When what, sweetie?" she asked, filling up a syringe will a clear liquid.

"When did I ever skimp on the foreplay?" he clarified, both defensive and insulted.

"You never skimp on the foreplay, Naruto, it's kind of sweet." She patted him on the cheek, then carefully injected the clear liquid into his arm.

That left him confused again for another couple of minutes, enough time for her to prepare and deliver another injection. He got lost for a moment watching her move around the lab. She was wearing the super short skirt, tight blouse nurse outfit she'd surprised him with on their first anniversary of dating, which had all sorts of pleasant memories associated and kept distracting him. And then she had to go and pick up the syringe, which didn't have anything pleasant associated.

"This is consensual, right?" he asked, somewhat nervously watching her wield the syringe.

"Of course it is, Naruto-chan. You signed the contract and everything."

He thought she was rather cute when she was being nerdy, but also kinda scary. Of course, that was his Sakura-chan, and was one of the main reasons he obsessed about her for basically all his life, so he wasn't complaining.

"I thought that was a, you know 'contract' contract. Not a waiver for liability."

"The usual safe word applies," Sakura reminded him.

"For the record, I think 'Okay, I'll sleep on the couch' is a terrible safeword." Naruto tested the strength of the straps, pulling until the thick, seal enhanced leather creaks in protest, and again reminded himself that he could snap them all with about a tenth of his total strength. It's scant comfort. There's something very unnerving, and a little exciting, about being held against your will. It's why he and Sakura have played these games before.

Though, at this point, given that they're two of the most powerful ninja in the elemental countries, they usually play it with other ninjas playing the part of the 'badguy', who aren't generally in on the secret that it's just a game to them. Sakura gets a kick out of being the rescuer, thanks to all those times she's been overpowered, so Naruto generally pretends to be a merchant or court attendant and get kidnapped so he can reward his hot kunoichi bodyguard. It's actually a lot of fun, and the sex is great, but they so rarely have more than a day or two off together it's kind of hard to arrange.

Sakura actually got indignant at that. "You make me say 'Sasuke would never make me do this'! That's the biggest mood killer there is! Even thinking about it makes me cringe!"

Naruto laughed for a moment. He still thought it was funny.

"Besides, you're the strongest person around, Naruto. Have a little confidence in yourself," Sakura added, almost petulantly. She had a reputation as a powerful jounin and skilled medic, but Naruto was Naruto. Their renown didn't really compare.

"Oh, I know, I'm just bored," he admitted, suddenly cheerful. "I mean, you're really cute and scary when you're doing the mad science bit, and I was kinda getting into it, but are you actually going to be doing anything I'll notice anytime soon, or should I just take a nap?"

Sakura brushed the back of her forearm across her forehead, careful not to get her gloved hands, and the contamination they might have, anywhere near exposed skin.

"Sorry it's taking so long, but, if this works, you should notice something pretty special before too long. Just give me a minute to do this titration…" She was already fading out again.

Sigh. The trials of being a boyfriend to a super intelligent researcher.

Things got interesting after the next shot, though, when Sakura paused and gave him a serious look.

"Well, this is it. No turning back now," she announced.

"You know me. Giving up is not my ninja way," Naruto said with a confident smirk. "I'm just glad something is finally going to happen."

Sakura snorted indelicately and lifted the final syringe, tapping it with her finger to bump the bubbles off the side. She gave him a look which could only be described as smoldering.

"Are you ready for me to rock your world?" she asked, one eyebrow raised archly, her pink hair so oddly out of place under the harsh operating lights.

"Rock me like a doton jutsu, baby," he agreed.

Finding a vein with a one finger chakra technique, she carefully slipped the needle inside his arm and pressed the plunger all the way, then removed it and set it aside on a tray. The tray was on a rolling tool table, which she casually kicked away from the table Naruto lay on with one foot.

"I'm sorry, was something supposed to happen?" Naruto asked, furrowing his brow in confusion.

"You don't feel it?"

"Nnnnooo-ah, who am I kidding, hell yeah I feel it. My chakra is going nuts. Like it's itching or something." He squirmed on the table, making the straps creak.

Sakura's mouth widened in an anticipatory grin.

"Oooh," Naruto said. "Ooh. Oooh. OooooooOOOOOOAAANNNNNN-"

With a poof of chakra smoke, Naruto suddenly transformed into his sexy jutsu form.

He, or rather, she, appeared extremely startled, with wide blue eyes.

"You turned me into a girl?" she asked in a squeaky, startled voice. She twitched and wiggled, craning her head to look down at her body, though truthfully all she could see was the tops of her breasts. With a twist of a wrist and a technique he'd learned long ago, she slipped her arm out of the straps that held it in place and briefly played with her titties, then ran the hand down between her legs.

"This," she announced, "is weird."

"Oh come on, you've been a girl before, lots of times," Sakura chided. "You're the inventor of orioke no jutsu, after all."

Naruko stopped and looked at Sakura with an incredulous expression.

"Sakura, that's just a disguise jutsu, like henge, that I made up my own name for. It doesn't actually change me into a girl."

"Really?" Sakura asked, surprised. "We all thought it really turned you into a girl. Because of, I don't know, an ability given to you by the kyubi or something, like your healing." Feeling defensive, she added, "Don't look at me like that, everyone believes it. It's a really popular theory."

Naruko stared at her for a moment. "What the hell is wrong with you? WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT?"

Sakura shrugged. "I thought it was cute. It's what gave me this idea, after all."

Naruko just gaped back at her.

Sakura shrugged again, left her side, and came back with a small black case, which Naruko eyed with some trepidation.

"Now," Sakura said, her green eyes gleaming in anticipation as she gently guided the hand Naruko had freed back into the straps that kept her naked and spread eagled on the table. "Let's really get started. Just remember your safeword, okay?"

Naruko gulped and nodded, her blue eyes wide.

Sakura reached inside the bag and started fishing around, her tongue protruding from the corner of her mouth as she decided what to use. "Now, you're clearly a summer…"

Naruko stared in shocked disbelief as Sakura pulled four separate tubes of lipstick out of the bag, followed by a compact, eyeliner, mascara, and other assorted makeup items she didn't actually know enough about to identify, plus a torture device that nearly caused her to blurt the safeword.

Next, she filled up a small metal basin with hot water from a sink against the wall and brought it back to Naruko's side, along with some rags.

"Now," Sakura said with an evil chuckle as she dampened a rag and squirted some white cream on it, "this won't hurt a bit."

And then she gently washed Naruko's face. Her fingers were firm but gentle, and she was careful not to get any of the facial soap in her eyes or nose, though Naruko still got a taste. It was a bit bitter, and didn't taste at all like the fruits it smelled of. It felt kinda good, really. The hot water that Sakura occasionally dipped the washcloth into really opened up her pores, and it was very relaxing to have her girlfriend gently massaging her face. Naruko wondered if this was some sort of hint that she should return the favor to Sakura sometime. The patient, careful attention made Naruko feel loved.

All that changed a few minutes later when, after carefully rinsing Naruko's face, she squirted a different tube of white cream, this one smelling of apricots, into a fresh washcloth and started rubbing her face again.

"Uh, Sakura, I think you got some sand in that one or something," Naruko said, trying not to wince at the firm pressure Sakura's immensely strong fingers applied. "It feels like you're rubbing me with sandpaper." Sure, it was a pretty minor pain compared to most, but on top of freshly washed, tender skin, it wasn't pleasant.

"It's an exfoliating cream," Sakura explained, not stopping. "It's got pumice in it."

"Eww. I tried hummus one time in Sand. It was nasty," Naruto said, making a disgusted face.

"Not hummus, pumice, it's a…" Sakura sighed. "Never mind."

She rubbed more of the gritty, apricot scented cream on Naruko's face. Though it had been transformed into a girl, it still hadn't really fixed anything. Naruto healed well, sure, but healing doesn't stop dead, flaky skin from accumulating due to wind and sun, which Naruto was in basically all the time. Finally done, she washed her boyfriend turned girlfriend's face again, taking care to get every tiny piece of grit.

"So what's next?" Naruko asked curiously.

Sakura wiped her hands clean and reached for a new bottle. "A moisturizer. You've got really nice skin, but a little moisturizer is a good idea before using makeup." She squirted tiny dabs onto her fingers and began working it into Naruko's freshly scoured skin.

"Is it supposed to sting?"

"Yes."

"And you do all of this every time you put on makeup?"

"If I'm dressing up nice, yes," Sakura confirmed.

Naruko looked bemused. "Huh, so that's why you're always late."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Yes, Naruto, it takes girls a while to get ready, because we care what we look like."

"Neat. You learn something new every day." There was a pause. "And to think, all this time I just thought you were taking a- ow ow ow ow-"

"Before you finish that sentence, remember that I have you at my mercy," Sakura said sweetly, gently twisting Naruko's ear.

"I'll be good," she replied, cowed.

"Good. Now, let me pat your face to make sure it's dry." With a few soft pats of a dry washcloth, no rubbing, she got tiny bits of excess lotion and soon Naruko's face was completely dry, with only the soft smoothness of healthy skin.

"Hmm, it's almost tempting to stop here. You've got great skin," Sakura commented, looking at Naruko's face critically in the harsh operating lights. "But that would defeat the purpose of dolling you up, so here we go," she continued, her tongue sticking out slightly again as she got a dollop of foundation and started working it over Naruko's face.

The foundation evened out minor inconsistencies with Naruto's tan, lightening it in general, but despite the concealing aspects of the cream it failed to noticeably hide the whisker marks Naruto had in both forms.

Then Sakura selected a compact from the several she had available and began applying makeup powder over the foundation. She tried to keep it as light as possible, since Naruko didn't need much help, and actually made sure she didn't accidentally cake it over the whisker marks. They were cute, they didn't need covering up.

"This is probably the strangest thing we've ever done," Naruko commented quietly.

"Shush, I'm doing your cheeks. And this isn't strange. Us girls do this all the time."

"Yeah, well, I'm new to the whole being a girl thing." A slightly mischievous look appeared in her eye. "So… are you going to teach me how my new body works?"

"Well obviously," Sakura replied with a sniff.

"And out of curiosity, how long am I gonna be a girl?" She bit her lip cutely and looked worried. "You were gonna change me back, right?"

"Of course, Naruto-chan. The stuff that's interacting with your chakra has a half life of only four hours. It should degrade by tonight." Sakura rubbed powder over her nose.

"Oh good…"

Sakura finally sat back, eyed her results critically, made a few touch ups, and put the compact back down. Then she picked up the horrible torture device.

It was some sort of scary looking scissor-clamp-curved blade-spreader thing, made of gleaming, polished and chromed steel. It looked kinda like one of those things Naruto had accidentally saw when he had come to find Sakura at work that she had said was for 'lady parts'. It looked like it was supposed to be inserted somewhere. It looked frightening.

"Oh no… Um, Sakura-chan, I love you and all and you know I never give up, but please tell me that's not what I think it is."

"The eyelash curler?" Sakura asked, making it scissor.

"Eyelash curler?"

"You've never seen an eyelash curler before? It's been in my makeup basket beside the bathroom sink for longer than we've been dating!" Sakura said, exasperated.

"Oh. I uh, never noticed," Naruko admitted.

Sakura sighed. "Whatever, just be still."

One after the other, Naruko's eyelashes were carefully crimped and curled, making them seem fuller and longer, and all of them lining up in a neat, curved row. It didn't hurt, but it was unnerving, being so close to the eyes.

"Okay, this next part takes some getting used to, but I'll be careful, I promise," Sakura said, putting down the eyelash curler and picking up an eyeliner pencil. "Still, it's pretty important that you don't move or I'm going to poke you in the eye.

"Uh, gotcha."

She couldn't help but flinch a little when Sakura came for her eye with the pointed end of the pencil, but Sakura had the fast, steady hands of a medic. Soon, Naruko was experiencing the unpleasant feeling of having pigment rubbed lightly around the sensitive rim of her eyes, and tears began to flow.

"Oh, great. Now I'm crying," Naruko complained, blinking rapidly to clear away the irritation.

"Yeah, you will until you get used to it. Feels a little like having dirt against your eye, but it really makes them stand out. Even if I don't use anything else I'll do this much," Sakura admitted, quickly finishing.

She sat back and got an overall look at her willing captive, and found herself pleased with the results so far. Naruko was always smoking hot, Naruto had a good eye for the beauty of the female form even when he was really young, but the makeup made her look even wider eyed and fresher of face. Add that she was strapped naked and helpless onto the table at Sakura's mercy, with fresh, unshed tears brimming in her eyes, and she was practically begging to be ravished.

Naruko, with a shameless sense of circumstance, bit her lip and gave Sakura a wide eyed look. "Please, Mistress, don't do anything unpleasant to me. I'll do anything you want, I promise."

Sakura chuckled, low and evil, and twirled a makeup brush between her nimble fingers.

"Oh but my sweet little captive," Sakura purred, "what if I want to do something… unpleasant?" she asked archly, popping open a tray of different colored powders.

Naruko whimpered.

Sakura eyed them critically, then selected a deep blue that would shadow but not overpower Naruto's sky blue eyes, yet draw attention set against her tanned skin and blonde hair. Then she started carefully brushing the lightest amount of eyeshadow around Naruko's eyes, adding to the effect of the eyeliner, and blended it in with a careful thumb.

"My eyelids feel weird now. Kinda crinkly," Naruko commented, blinking several times experimentally.

Mascara was next, which fortunately wasn't as bad as eyeliner. The little brush lifted and separated the eyelashes, and made them darker and fuller with the coating it left behind. Sakura sat back and criticized it again.

"Flutter your eyelashes, like you're trying to seduce me," Sakura order.

"Oh, yes, Mistress," Naruko complied, fluttering her eyes once and then looking away demurely.

"…devastating," Sakura said approvingly, putting away the mascara.

Naruko's lips were the last to be done. Sakura preferred gloss for herself, with various fruity flavors, but had never really thought of Naruto's alternate ego as anything other than a shameless flirt.

Obviously, lipstick in an extremely kissable red was the right choice. Sakura pulled the top off of her selection and twisted the bottom until she had a manageable amount. Then she carefully colored Naruko's top lip, and with a little help from her fingers got her experimental subject to make the right kissing motion to get the bottom colored in as well. A few minor touch ups, and Sakura was happy with the results. She picked up a hand mirror and held it up, tilting it back and forth so Naruko could get a good look at herself, which she stared at in shock for several long moments.

"Wow… That's a lot hotter than anything I managed to do with henge," she admitted, impressed and somewhat stunned. "I look… pretty."

"Naruto-chan, today, you are pretty. I'd have to say this particular experiment is a success."

"I feel… weird. Is this what pretty feels like?" Naruko tilted her head back and forth, checking herself out from different angles. "I look totally hot. You must have a lot of willpower to keep from just totally ravishing this."

Sakura put the mirror aside and leaned in, breathing in deeply of the powders and creams that had turned Naruko from a pretty girl to a veritable vision of loveliness strapped to the table.

"Actually," she whispered, her own pink lips just millimeters away from Naruko's ear, so that her breath tickled with every word, "I don't have all that much willpower."

xxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxx

"Hey, um, Sakura?" Naruko asked, lounging around their shared apartment in a brand new set of lingerie and heels. They'd been playing all day, and frankly, she was tired. "Wasn't that stuff supposed to have worn off by now?"

Sakura winced from her seat across from her new girlfriend. She was in a plain white bathrobe, and barefoot. "Actually… yes, yes it was."

"Can you tell me why it hasn't?"

"I guess I could check my notes, hold on." Sakura rose and went to the bookcase where she stored a lot of her books and scrolls and pulled out the files she'd made for the project. She spent about fifteen minutes looking over them, spreading them out on their dining table and pouring over her diagrams, formula, and seals.

Naruko got up and hovered nearby, getting more and more anxious as the minutes went by, wincing when Sakura said, "Oops, that decimal isn't supposed to be there." Her hair really stood on end when Sakura glanced over at the calendar on the wall.

Finally, Sakura turned to her and chuckled ruefully, scratching the back of her head in embarrassment. "Ahah, hahahah, uh, happy birthday…"

Naruko blinked. "Happy birthday?"

"Ahahah ahah…" Sakura cringed.

Naruko just looked confused. "But my birthday is in October."

Sakura looked away, embarrassed, and started gathering her notes to put away.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"THREE MONTHS?"

X

X

X

X

X

X

AN: Yeah, sorry, I've been pretty busy with stuff lately. I'm broke, discouraged, and pretty unhappy. Makes it hard to focus on writing. This was originally going to be naughtier, with some 4chan level of depravity, but I'm trying to get a job that requires a security clearance again and that means I have to be more careful about my morally suspect activities.


End file.
